The Legend of Korra: Training Part 1: Metalbending
by Speedy08
Summary: Korra begins her metalbending training
1. Chapter 1

Training Part 1: Metalbending

Korra was hanging on to Mako's arm like there was no tomorrow. She was biting her lip and had her eyes shut, sweat trickled down her face. She was in a healing session with Katara in hopes that her deep wound in her leg would close enough to let her walk on her own. They had been at it for almost an hour already but it hadn't closed much because of how deep it was. It didn't help that when Korra removed it while in the avatar state, she didn't just pull it out. She had made the wound wider than it was making it extremely painful to heal.

"Korra, I like having two arms" Mako told her when she tightened her grip even more.

"Sorry Mako!" she said through her teeth loosing it up.

"Ok Korra, I'm getting ready to close up the deepest part of the wound, hold still" Katara warned.

Korra nodded but didn't open her eyes. Mako could tell she was in terrible pain, but the deal had been that if she cried out in pain the session will be cut. That was the main reason Korra had been holding back. Katara placed water over her wound and the deepest part began to close. Korra grabbed onto a blanket but only a few seconds into the healing she threw her head back and yelled.

"Ok Korra that's enough" Mako said.

"NO! I can do this!" Korra panted, opening her eyes.

"Korra you can't the wound is still too tender, it's not going to close anytime soon" he told her.

"It has to!" she replied.

"Korra, I don't think it is, you are too tense and the wound is very deep, I need to close off the very bottom where the muscle is so you can move your leg again and it will be extremely painful" Katara said looking at her.

"No more for today Korra" Mako said. Korra looked away with her arms crossed.

"Korra don't-" he started.

"Mako just go" she said.

"Fine!" he said and walked out the room.

"You were too harsh on him" Katara commented.

"He knows I have a limited time before I meet with Amon, I have to do this or else I'll be a sitting turtleduck like I was last time" she said.

"You want to continue, don't you?" Katara asked. Korra nodded.

"Okay but you should probably bite into something and once I'm done you have to put a wet cloth on the wound every so often so your leg doesn't swell" Katara warned.

"Let's just get this over with" Korra said and Katara began the healing process again.

* * *

><p>Korra couldn't sleep. Her leg ached really bad. After another hour of healing, Katara had managed to close the deepest part of the wound. Now it was the middle of the night and Korra had ran out of water to wet a cloth and put it on her leg. And to make matters worse Mako hadn't come back. She was going to have to get up and get the water herself.<p>

Korra sat up in her bed. Her face was covered in sweat, she was trying her best to not cry out the pain she felt, but it felt like someone had stuck a torch in her thigh. She put her leg on the floor and put pressure on it to get up. She almost fainted. She couldn't put a lot of weight on it but he could limp around with it. Slowly she went to the door and opened it and got out to bring water.

It took her half an hour to get to the kitchen and she was very exhausted by then, not to mention drenched in sweat. She filled up the bowl of water and began to walk back. This time it took her almost an hour to get back to her room. The pain wasn't getting any lower; it started to feel as if someone was sawing her leg off. She finally made it and laid down in bed after putting the wet cloth on her thigh. She flinched.

"Ugh!" she said, now her leg really was on fire. She tried to sleep but couldn't she would just toss and turn and wet the cloth again. The pain was too much. Just at about 2 o'clock Mako walked into her room.

"Korra can I-" he began but saw how she twisted in pain. He went over to her and placed a cool cloth over her wound.

"I'd say I told you so, but it doesn't look like a good time" he said.

"It's…not…" Korra breathed. It wouldn't be long before she would start screaming again.

Mako gave a nervous laugh but then with a concern in his voice he said "Korra, why do you have to be so stubborn, this could have waited. Look at you".

She looked for his hand and squeezed it. "Mako…I'm sorry…but I had to…I have to-OW!" she said through her teeth, tears of pain finally rolled down her cheeks.

"Here, drink this" he said handing her a cup of tea. Korra held it and took sips of it.

"I just came from Katara's room, she says, she can hear you from over there". Korra gave him a tried laugh and drank the rest of the tea. She started to feel better.

"It's going to put you to sleep though, but it will take the pain away" he said. Korra nodded, she needed to sleep. Mako held her hand and played with her hair. "I hope you learned the moral of this" he said.

"Don't do a healing session at night?" she said, her eyes closed. Mako laughed.

"Don't get your boyfriend mad because then you have to walk to the kitchen and back and make the pain worse". She grimaced.

"Why didn't you help me?" she asked.

"I heard you when you had already gotten here" he replied. "Now go to sleep because tomorrow, Chief Bei Fong is going to teach you the basics of metalbending". Korra groaned.

"I'm kidding Korra, you need a day or two to get your leg moving again" he said laughing.

"You're such a jerk" Korra said groggily.

"So are you and you don't see me complain"

"You complain half of the time you are with me"

"You get on my nerves the other half" he argued. Korra looked at him and smiled. She placed her hand on his cheek.

"What would I do without you" he asked placing his hand on top of hers.

"You wouldn't have anyone to fight with" she said. Mako laughed.

"Go to sleep, we have a big day today" he told while giving her his signature kiss in the forehead.

Korra was happy to have Mako next to her. She hated having "real" arguments with him and she had regretted telling him to leave earlier. Her leg didn't hurt as much and after a couple of blinks she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to get up?" Mako asked.<p>

"Yes, I have to get my leg used to the movement if I want to start metalbending" Korra replied.

"Ok, at least use the crutches until we get outside" he said giving them to her. Korra grabbed them and got up and followed Mako out of the room. She went outside and found her mother and father waiting for her.

"Go towards your parents" Mako said taking the crutches away.

Korra stood there for a while making sure her leg wouldn't give out. It didn't. She started to talk towards her parents. She limped a little but it didn't hurt that much. She smiled as she reached her parents who hugged her. "We're so proud" Senna said. Tonraq nodded. She turned towards Mako. "So what do you think?" she asked. Mako folded his arms and said, "I think we're wasting time, let's go to Republic City"

* * *

><p>"Ok Korra, to metalbend you must feel the earth in the metal" Chief Bei Fong said while hitting a metal door. "Go ahead, try it"<p>

Korra breathed in and hit the metal door. "I don't feel anything" she said.

"Place your hand on it, feel the earth that is hidden in it" the Chief insisted.

Korra began to tap the door. She couldn't feel the earth in it, but it did feel familiar so she continued to tap it until finally she felt it. "Got it!" she said.

"Ok now you are going to bend that earth and make a hole in the middle" she instructed. Korra put her hands on the metal door and began to pull the metal apart until there was a hole in the middle the size of a basketball.

"Well done! I've never seen anyone catch on so quickly" she said.

"She's a natural" Bolin said with a smile. Korra smiled back.

"Well then maybe "the natural" can give you some lessons, since it's obvious you can't metalbend to save your own skin" the Chief said turning her attention towards Korra again. Bolin frowned while Mako burst into laughter. "It's ok little bro, you'll get the hang of it eventually" he said patting Bolin's shoulder.

"Ok now back to work, try it again but faster" the Chief continued. After a couple of metalbending lessons using hands Chief Bei Fong decided to move onto bending metal using footwork.

"Watch me and then try it" she told Korra. She stood about 10 feet from a metal cube. She ran forward and earthbended first before landing on her feet and stomping her right foot and to change the shape of the cube to a metal ball. "Got it?" she asked. Korra was nervous.

"Got it" she said before running forward and then earthbended just like the Chief but when she tried to land her right foot it gave out and she tumbled to the floor.

"Korra!" Mako and he ran to check up on her. She was grabbing her leg and faint droplets of blood seeped through her pants.

"Let me see" the Chief said stretching Korra's leg, she screamed. "Ok, you'll be fine but it looks like you forced it too much today. You learned how to metalbend with your hands, we can practice that for a couple of days until your leg gets better. Besides, the rest is pretty simple" she told Korra.

"Korra, I'm going to pick you up, hold on" Mako told her. But when he tried Korra flinched and let out a small cry of pain.

"Wait" said Bolin and he bended the ground around Korra, lifting it up, making it seem as if she was on a bed. Mako picked her up and made his way to Oogi to take her back to Air Temple Island.

* * *

><p>"I'm ok" Korra kept saying over and over for almost an hour now. Mako had taken her back to Air Temple Island to have Katara take a look at her leg. It turned out that Korra hadn't bandaged it properly so it had gotten infected with all the movements she had been doing. Pus had come out of the wound and it had been cleaned but as the last time, she had gotten feverish. Her mother hadn't left her side, putting a wet cloth on her forehead and asking her every five minutes how she was feeling.<p>

"You shouldn't have forced yourself so much Korra" her mother told her.

"I don't have that much time. I have to do this so I can focus on airbending, which I still have to master or at least be proficient at" she replied.

"I know that, but Korra, you haven't had any rest, that's why you haven't gotten better" Korra's mom insisted.

"Where's Mako?" Korra asked avoiding the subject.

"He's outside, I'll call him so he can stay with you the rest of the night but don't think we are done talking about this" she said getting up. Korra lifted up the bandage of her thigh wound and saw the pus. She grabbed a cloth and tried to clean it but she touched it she felt enormous amounts of pain. Just then Mako walked in.

"What are you doing?" he asked taking cloth away from Korra and gently cleaning the wound while Korra grabbed onto her blanket with her eyes shut. When he finally finished she let out a breath, and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Mako asked.

"Tired. My leg feels sore" she replied.

"Korra, your mother is right. You haven't gotten your strength back. You haven't fully recovered since you fought Amon" he said.

"I know" she said looking away. "But I have a duty as the Avatar".

"We understand that Korra. But we don't want you to get hurt, not like-" he stopped there.

"Not like when I almost died" she finished.

"Korra, I don't ever want to be in that position. When I saw your limp body, and thought I had lost you, I-I don't know what I would have done" he said.

She put her hand on his cheek, "Mako, I won't ever leave you. I will fight Amon and I will win".

"I don't doubt you will win, I'm just afraid of the consequences" he said placing his hand on hers.

"Don't be" she said smiling at him. He kissed her.

"Now get some rest that you still have metalbending practice tomorrow" he said.

* * *

><p>"That's right! Put your back into it!" the Chief told Korra as she went around an obstacle course. LKorra had to bend any metal disk that came at her and make sure it didn't hit her. She was almost done, but when she reached the end there were no more disks being fired. "Huh?" she said. Suddenly a disk came out flying and hit her right on the side of her stomach.<p>

"Ugh" she said as she was thrown backwards.

"Korra, are you ok?" Bolin asked holding out his hand. She took it and got back up. "I'm fine, I just didn't see that one coming" she said catching her breath. "Breathe" Mako told her.

"You have to see the unexpected or else you won't survive very long" she told her. Mako grimaced.

"Put this on" she instructed handing Korra a metalbender uniform. Korra took it and tried putting it on, but her left arm was sore. "A little help?" she said looking at Mako. He sighed and helped her put it on.

"Now there are metal strips on your back that come out through the top of your hands. I want you to knock out Bolin and Mako using them" she said. Korra nodded.

"You are going to turn your back and they are going to hide, you have to look for them and tie them up using the metal strips. Understood?" she asked. "Let's do this" Korra said turning around.

"Go!" the Chief said.

Korra went and looked for the two brothers. Bolin earthbended a wall when she got close to him. she went through it and flung the metal strip at him and caught him. "Aw, that's not fair" he said. "Maybe if you had learned something from when I was teaching you to metalbend you could have stopped her" the Chief told him. Bolin gave her an annoyed look.

Korra went off to look for Mako. He searched everywhere but couldn't find him. Then he flung a fire whip at her and she dodged it and went after him in hot pursuit. He continued to send life kicks towards her but she dodged them. She threw a metal strip at him towards his legs and caught him. He fell with a thump. Korra ran towards him and was about to finish tying him up when she remembered the nightmare she had and how Mako had been on the floor helpless. She stopped.

"What are you waiting for?" the Chief yelled.

"I-I can't" she said and left the room.

"What's up with her?" Bolin said hoping towards the Chief since he was still tied up.

"Beats me" she growled.

"Take this off!" Mako said frustrated when he couldn't remove the metal bands from his legs. The Chief made a wrist movement and they went off. He ran after Korra.

"Uh do you mind taking mine off too?" Bolin asked.

"Take them off yourself" the Chief said walking away from him. Bolin pouted.

* * *

><p>*Back at Air Temple Island*<p>

Korra was outside patting Naga. She hadn't said a word since the gym incident. She had gotten back and went to her room, shut the door and let no one in. Not even Mako. After a few hours he climbed out the window and took Naga out from the stable to the quad, where she sat down to look at the sunset. Naga licked her. She laughed but her laughter turned into tears and she hugged Naga as she sobbed.

"Korra are you going to tell me what's wrong" Mako asked as he approached her. Korra wiped the tears of her face and looked away.

"Korra please" he said sitting down next to her. Korra looked at him and hugged him and tears ran down her cheeks once again.

"What happened at the gym?" he asked gently rubbing her back.

"Remember the nightmare I had. Amon was going to finish you off. I saw your face and I just couldn't" she replied.

"But you were just going to tie me up" he said. "You weren't going to hurt me".

"Just the thought of it, made me stop" she said.

"It's ok Korra, I'm not hurt" he told her. Korra kept her head on his chest as she looked at the sunset.

"Mako" she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I love you" she said.

He laughed, knowing Korra would be alright. "I love you more".


	2. Chapter 2

Training Part 2-The Ball/Airbending Practice

* * *

><p>Korra had fallen asleep while watching the sunset with Mako. She was exhausted from all the metalbending practice. He picked her up gently, cradling her in his chest and walked towards Tenzin's house. He laid her on her bed and placed a cover over her. She was still sound asleep. He touched her face and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled in her sleep and so did Mako. He walked towards the door and closed it as slowly as he could so it wouldn't make any noise. Senna was outside the room.<p>

"How's Korra?" she asked.

"She fell asleep" he said with a smile.

She smiled back at him. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to go look for you and ask you to stay with Korra, while I speak to Tenzin" he said sheeplessly. Senna nodded.

"Go. It's very rare that you leave her alone, that's why I asked. But don't worry, I won't leave her side".

"Thank you" he said, heading towards Tenzin's room. He stood outside and knocked. Tenzin came out.

"May I speak with you?" he asked.

"Of course" Tenzin replied and they went outside.

"What did you want to speak to me about" he asked.

"It's about Korra. Do you think she can learn airbending in 3 weeks?" Mako asked.

Tenzin grabbed his beard. "I don't think anyone can. Korra hasn't been able to airbend much. She has begun to move like an airbender but she has never actually bended air" he explained.

"Dammit" Mako said leaning against the wall.

"Why would Korra want to master Air in 3 weeks? She has a lot time before she faces Amon" Tenzin asked. Mako just looked at Tenzin.

"Is there something you are not telling me?" he asked. Mako looked away. "Mako?"

"Korra doesn't have a lot of time. She agreed to meet Amon in 3 weeks" Mako said.

"WHAT? That's ridiculous! She knows she doesn't stand a chance! Korra hasn't fully recovered, he'll kill her!" Tenzin yelled.

"SHHH! Keep it down! Korra doesn't want her parents to know!" Mako said.

"Her parents don't know?" Tenzin whispered. Mako shook his head.

"She doesn't want them to get worried. Korra, Bolin, the Chief and I are going to go with her to face Amon" he said.

"Well then I will be going too! You can't expect me to stand around here and act like everything is normal while Korra goes on a suicide mission!"Tenzin said. Mako flinched.

"I'm Sorry. But you know that it's true. Korra can't defeat Amon right now. She hasn't fully recovered, she hasn't mastered air and she can't even go into the Avatar State at will. Amon will have the upper hand".

Mako looked down. "She isn't backing down, you know Korra. She wants to defeat Amon once and for all. You have to try and get her to learn airbending. I don't want to lose her".

"Then don't let her go!" Tenzin said.

"Amon threatened to kill benders if she didn't. She had to, and it's not like I can talk her out of it anyway" Mako replied.

Tenzin looked at him. "Please, you have to try" Mako pleaded. Tenzin sighed.

"Very well. But she is going to have to try and catch on quickly, if she wants to be able to do any airbending at all" Tenzin said.

"Thank you" Mako breathed. "She still has to pass her metalbending test. But after that we will be back to continue the airbending training. But you must promise to not tell Senna or Tonraq. Master Katara already knows".

"WHAT? MY MOTHER KNEW?" Tenzin yelled again, his face red, but then he composed himself. "Very well, I promise to not tell them about Korra's and Amon's battle".

"Thank you" Mako said again."If you don't mind I'm going to head back with Korra".

"Not a problem" Tenzin answered.

Mako headed back to Korra's room. He was about to go in when he heard Senna and Korra talk.

"Honey, is there something bothering you?" Senna asked. Korra hesitated.

"It's about Mako isn't it?"

"Yes"

"What's wrong Korra?"

"I don't want him to get hurt" Korra replied.

"Well he's as stubborn as you are" Senna said patting her head. Korra laughed.

"He is. But I don't want him to do something stupid if he sees me go down". Senna flinched.

"I'm sorry mom, but I have to consider all possibilities. If I don't make it, I want you to promise me, you will protect him. I know he will protect you guys" Korra said, holding her mother's hand.

"You love him don't you?"

"More than my own life. Ever since Mako came into my life, everything has been different. He has changed who I am, and that's why I need to protect him".

"I know sweety. But I need you to promise me you will come back. Your father and I love you so much. Since the day you were born we knew you were destined from greatness. It broke our hearts when you were taken away by the White Lotus to begin your Avatar training and when you came to Republic City to finish it. You are our only child, our life. But honey, we will always stand by you, don't you ever forget that. Promise me you will come back" Senna said hugging Korra, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mom, I love you and dad, I always will. You guys have a special place in my heart. And I promise I will come back when I do battle Amon" Korra said hugging her back. Mako knocked on the door.

"That's probably Mako, I'll leave you two alone" Senna said getting up and whipping her tears. Korra looked at her, sadness in her eyes. Mako walked in as Senna left.

"Hey" Korra said trying to put a smile on.

"You woke up" Mako said, a little stiff.

"I heard someone open the door, and when I saw it was my mother I decided to have a little chat with her".

"You should go to sleep; you have the last metalbending test tomorrow".

"Aren't you going to sit next to me?" Korra asked patting the bed. Mako shook his head and as soon as he sat down she placed her head on his chest.

"Good night Korra" he said kissing her on the head.

"Good night" she said thinking about what she had just told her mother.

* * *

><p>"Sorry Chief Bei Fong, I can explain" Korra began as she went into the gym to do her final test.<p>

"I don't want or care to know what happened yesterday, but if you EVER do that to me again that will be the END of YOUR metalbending training and you'll have as much skill as this knucklehead, is that UNDERSTOOD!" the Chief said pointing at Bolin. Bolin rolled his eyes.

"Yes ma'm" Korra said looking down.

"Now, let's finish your training. Your last test will be the most difficult of all. You will have to knock me down" the Chief said a smirk on her face. Bolin's jaw dropped.

"Good luck with that" Bolin told Korra.

"Can it!" the Chief answered. Mako laughed. "Here's the uniform, come out when you are ready. And don't expect me to take it easy on you because you are hurt, because it is not going to happen" she told Korra handing her the uniform. She took it and went outside.

"Need help?" Mako asked once they were outside the gym. Korra nodded.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he helped putting on the uniform.

"Nothing" Korra said.

"Korra, you're going to do fine. The Chief is tough, she'll be able to take you on" he said finishing fixing the uniform on her. She looked at him.

"I know, it's just I haven't practiced much" she said. The truth was that she was still thinking about what she had told her mother. She was wondering if Mako heard.

He put his hands around her face and held it close to his. "You'll be fine" he said and he kissed her in the forehead. She smiled.

"Ready?" Bolin asked.

"I was born ready" Korra said as she entered the gym.

Chief Bei Fong launched an attack at Korra as soon as she entered, she bended several rocks at Korra which she avoided. Korra threw metal strips at her but missed the Chief. She went in hot pursuit after her, throwing rocks and metal disks but she couldn't hit her. The Chief turned around and sent a metal disk, it hit Korra in the stomach and she heard a crack. She had re-broken one of her ribs.

"Dammit" Korra muttered grabbing her side and looking for cover. She lifted up her shirt and examined her side and saw a purple bruise forming close to the cracked rib. That was going to hurt to heal, she thought. She put down her shirt and continued to go after the Chief. She couldn't get close enough to hit her, Korra didn't have her usual speed yet so she decided to use a different strategy, one she had used before.

She stopped behind the Chief, her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. The Chief took advantage and sent another metal disk at her, hitting her on the side and Korra heard another crack. The metal disk had broken another rib. Korra was thrown back and she hit the wall. The Chief approached her, "Well that was easy; I thought you would put up more of a fight". Korra grabbed her side and looked at the Chief, "Who said this was over?" and she threw a metal disk at the Chief that whacked her on the face and it sent her flying. Korra quickly got up and threw the metal strip at the Chief and finally tied her up.

The Chief laughed. "Well done!" she said as she removed the metal strips. Korra grabbed her side and groaned. Mako ran to her and she leaned on him. "You didn't have to be so harsh" he growled at the Chief.

"I warned her I wouldn't take it easy on her. Do you think Amon is when he sees her all bandaged up and barely able to walk?" she told him. Mako looked at her, fury in his eyes.

"Let's go Korra" he said as he helped her walk.

"Avatar" the Chief said. Korra turned.

"Nice job…For a rookie" she said with a tiny smile. Korra smiled back at her.

"So you think, we can continue our lessons?" Bolin asked.

"I'll consider it. AFTER you clean this mess up" and the Chief walked away from him. Bolin looked at her and muttered, "Unbelievable".

* * *

><p>"How's Korra?" Tenzin asked Mako as he entered her room. Korra was laying down her eyes closed and Mako was sitting on a chair next to her.<p>

"I'm fine" she replied, opening her eyes.

"I thought you were asleep" he said.

"She just had her ribs healed, they are nasty business" Mako said looking at a weakened Korra.

"They weren't as bad as my leg" she replied. "Did you need something Tenzin?"

"I came to inform you that we will resume your airbending training tomorrow in the morning".

Korra looked at him and then at Mako. "I thought I couldn't airbend in my condition?" she asked.

"You are going to have to force yourself a bit but I know you will be able to do it" Tenzin replied.

"YES! Thank you Tenzin!" she said with a huge smile.

"Don't thank me, your negotiator over here convinced me you were ready" Tenzin said looking at Mako.

She looked at him and hugged him. "Thank you" she whispered.

"Alright now I will leave you two alone. See you both bright and early" he said leaving the room.

Mako sat on the bed and she leaned on him. "I didn't know you had spoken with Tenzin" she said.

"It was a last minute thing, now go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow" he said.

* * *

><p>"Ok Korra, are you ready?" Tenzin asked as he pointed at the spinning door. "Ready" Korra breathed.<p>

"Go!" he said.

Korra ran up to the spinning doors and weaved herself through them without hitting any doors.

"Fantastic!" Tenzin said as he saw get out the other side. "Have you been practicing?"

"Jinora and Ikki practiced with me before this whole Amon thing. I have actually been able to get through it for a while now" she replied sheepishly.

"Well, how about that" Tenzin said. "Ok now I want you go through it again and try to airbend at the end".

Korra looked at the doors and breathed then headed out and went through as swiftly as the first time. When she was on the other side she treid to airbend but nothing happened. "Come'on airbend!" she told herself. Nothing.

"It's alright Korra. We can get back to that later. Now I am going to send some air attacks your way, your job is to dodge or block the attacks". Korra nodded.

Tenzin through a couple of air ball's at her and she dodged them so he threw them more frequently trying to get her to block them but one hit her. Hard. Korra went down on her back with a loud thump.

"Korra are you alright?" Mako asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said getting up. Well that didn't go well.

"I'm going to send another attack, try to block it again" Tenzin instructed as he send it.

Korra stood there ready to block the attack but she got thrown backwards like the first time.

"UGH!" she said getting back up. "What is wrong with me?" she said.

"Do you want to try something new?" Tenzin asked.

"No" she replied. "Again".

They spent the rest of the day doing the same exercise with the same results. Every time Tenzin would throw an air ball it would knock Korra down. Finally when the sun went down and he knocked her down again, Tenzin said "Enough Korra".

"I can do this" she replied trying to get up but couldn't. Mako went and helped her.

"Lean on me" he told her and she did.

"Airbending is not something you can force" Tenzin replied. "I don't think you will be able to get up tomorrow with all those hits".

"I'll get up" she told him, leaning all her weight on Mako. She was exhausted.

"If you are able to I will see you tomorrow" he said heading towards the house.

"Well that went bad" she said as she limped towards the house herself with Mako's help.

"It could have been worse" he replied. Korra looked at him, and he smiled, she had to smile back.

Korra was laying down with her eyes close, ready to go to sleep when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in she said". It was Tenzin.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"She'll be fine, all she needs is some sleep" Mako replied. She nodded.

"Well since you are awake I wanted to let you know that Hiroshi Sato has invited us to a ball she is having in honor of Asami's win in the race track" Tenzin said. Korra rolled her eyes. Mako laughed.

"What is it?" Tenzin asked.

"Korra is jealous of Asami" Mako said.

"I'm not jealous I just don't like her" Korra replied, arms crossed.

"Oh is that so" Tenzin said a smile on his face. Korra stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come'on Korra, you know I love you and no one else" he said playing with her hair. She smiled.

"Fine. I guess we can stop by" she said, happy to have Mako tell her what she wanted to hear.

"I will see you both at 6 tomorrow night" Tenzin replied leaving the room.

"You're cute when you are jealous" Mako told Korra, grabbing her cheek.

"I told you I'm not jealous! I just hate how she acts around you" Korra said.

"That is being jealous" Mako said with a smile. Korra looked away.

He sat down on the bed and pulled her close to him. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm yours and you're mine". She smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Korra, we are going to be late!" Mako said outside her room. She had been getting ready for over an hour, Senna was helping her but they hadn't come out yet.<p>

"Women" Tonraq told Mako. He smiled.

Senna opened the door and Korra came out. She had her hair down a small white hat on top of her head but still had her two ponytails in the front. She was wearing a blue water tribe dress. She had her wrist bands and her arm band in her right arm. She's beautiful, Mako thought.

"Well look at you, you look just like your mother" Tonraq said. "Let me see you" he continued as he had Korra turn around. "She is prettier than I am" Senna said putting her hand on Korra's face. She smiled.

Mako just stared, he couldn't say anything. Korra went towards him, limping a little. "Close your mouth" she said with a laugh. Mako composed himself and took Korra in his arms, "You look…beautiful" he told her. Korra laughed again. "And you look handsome" she said, playing with Mako's tie. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie. Tenzin came out and saw the couple.

"Korra?" he asked looking at how she was dressed. She smiled at him.

"Well let's get going" he said as he gestured them outside where Oogi was waiting for them.

* * *

><p>"Well hello Mako" Asami said as he saw him and Korra enter the ball. Korra had her arm around his.<p>

"Hello Asami" he replied politely and holding on to Korra's arm.

"Oh hi Korra, I didn't see you there" she said looking at Korra and how she was holding on to Mako.

Korra let out a small growl. Mako nudged her. "Hello Asami" she said.

"Mako, I'd love to you show you one of my father's new satomobiles" she said putting her hand under Mako's free arm. He gently pulled his arm away and said, "I'm going to show Korra around" and he began to walk away. Asami frowned. Everyone turned their attention to Korra. She felt a little nervous.

"Nervous much?" Mako whispered. "A little" she admitted.

"Don't be. They are just starring because ypu are the most beautiful girl here" he whispered back. Korra laughed. Hiroshi Sato approached them.

"Well well! I am very happy that you came Avatar Korra" he said to Korra.

"I'm happy to have come as well" she replied.

"Well you look like you are in good shape considering the battle you had with Amon a couple of weeks ago" he said. Mako stiffened.

"I'm doing great" she said.

"We are all expecting great things from you" Hiroshi Sato told her. The lights went out.

"What in the-" he began. Mako grabbed on to Korra. The lights went on and Amon and Lieutenant were in the middle of the ball.

"Look who do we have here" he said looking at Korra. She had fear in her eyes. "Are you afraid _AVATAR_?".

"I'm not afraid of anyone!" she told him. He gave her a dark laugh."What do you want Amon?"

"I just came to see how the Avatar was doing" he replied.

"I'm perfectly fine" she said.

"So I see. Is that your boyfriend?" he said looking at Mako. She let out a small growl again.

"Leave him out of this" she said, her fists into balls standing in front of Mako.

"He couldn't seem to stay out of our battle last time".

Korra was angry now. "He won't be there next time" she said through her teeth.

"I hope, for his sake, that he is not" he said. "I will see you soon" he said before the lights went out and when they came back on they were gone.

Tenzin went to where Korra was. "Are you alright?" Korra nodded. "I want to leave" she said. Mako and Tenzin both nodded.

Tenzin looked at Hiroshi Sato and said, "Please excuse us". Hiroshi Sato nodded.

* * *

><p>*Two and a half weeks later. Korra has been still trying to airbend but hasn't had much success. There are only 3 days left before she faces Amon again. She also hasn't been sleeping well since she saw Amon at the ball.*<p>

"Korra are you sure you are ok" Mako said as he sat down next to her and Naga in the quad where she looked at the city and brought her closer to him. She put her head on the chest and replied "Yes".

"Well then, I'm going to ask you something" he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Why did you tell Amon that I wouldn't be there next time?" he asked.

"I didn't want him to know I'd have help" she lied.

"You are a terrible liar" he said.

"I'm not lying" she said sitting up. She put her hand on his cheek, he placed his hand on hers.

"Korra I love you, and I won't let anyone hurt you".

"I do too, don't judge me too harshly for wanting to protect you" she told him.

He sighed. "It's late, let's go inside" he said getting up.

"I'll be with you in a moment" she said. "I want to take Naga into the stable". Mako nodded and went inside. She waited a while before getting up.

"Come Naga" she said as she went down the island. Naga whined. "I have to go visit someone" she said looking at Avatar Aang's statue. Naga looked too and followed. Once they were in the bottom, Korra hopped on Naga and they swam towards Avatar Aang's temple.


End file.
